Alternate Ending to Future Diary
by Salaria-DarkWaters
Summary: I didn't like how the anime Future Diary ended, so I wrote my own ending. There's a lot from the show in here, but I do not own any rights to any of the characters here within. Yes, a lot of it is word for word from the anime, but it ties into the story, and it's necessary to the alternate ending, to understand it all.


After everything had gone back to normal, Yuki sat in the void that was his home now, as God. He sat there for so long that his hair grew out, and yet he never grew taller.

Murmur spoke up once more, like she had so many times before. "How long are you gonna sit there moping? Make something in this void already!"

Yuki lifted his head up, and looked at her, with a frown on his face. "How long have I been God now? A year? A thousand years? Ten thousand? Despite what it looked like, I'd only been moping for the first half. Now that I've had some time to think, I suppose it is time to do something. I'm going back in time."

Murmur's face turned ghostly pale. "That is a BAD idea, Yuki. Everything is stable, and after so much work, you're going to screw it all up again!"

But Yuki dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Come along or don't. I don't care." And with that he opened a door through time, and stepped through.

Murmur stared open-mouthed at the quickly closing door, and flew through it, right as it closed behind her.

The scene shifts to Deus' chamber…

"I had wondered how long it would be ere your quest for answers brought you hither to my chamber, Akise. Far be it from me to deny that boon to so dedicated a supplicant." Deus paused for a moment.

"Good luck, Aru. Hope you know what you're doing up here." And with that, Eighth vanished back to the regular world.

Deus continued once Eighth had gone. "Should Yuki win this game and ascend into my throne you wish to know if he can rouse the recent dead from their sanguinary slumber… The Answer is…

The scene cuts back to the regular world

"Can't you type any faster?" Hinata asks.

"I'm doing the best I can here, so slow your roll," Kosuka says.

"Please be okay," Mao says.

The scene cuts back to Deus' chamber

Aru's eyes go wide with shock at what he had just heard. 'Why didn't I see it sooner?' he thought, as he tried to go back to the regular world.

A crap, did he just figure it out? Murmur wondered. She flew towards Aru swiftly.

"This is bad," Aru says. "Yuki needs to know about this new info."

"Guess again, Sherlock!" Murmur says, and starts to throw her giant ball at Aru, but then Deus reaches out and grabs Aru, simultaneously stopping him from leaving, and causing Murmur to stop her actions. "Deus, what gives?!"

Aru coughs out a hefty amount of blood, and freezes in panic. "I fear such a mission of elucidation is not in the cards for you, as it is your fate to perish here alongside me, Aru. After all, you're the observer. Under normal circumstances nothing can occur without my knowing it. But in these days of war among the Diary Users the future changes course far too often to properly gauge from afar. I needed a man on the ground as it were."

Aru suddenly starts to burn with a mysterious green fire. Deus continued. "Someone to note alterations as they occurred. That is why I imbued you with such ravenous curiosity when I created you." At this statement, Aru's eyes widen further, as what he hears rocks the balance of his world.

Deus created me? Is that possible? He wonders in his head. "You are a construct. A reconnaissance device that has been granted the desire and the cognitive wherewithal to broaden its body with knowledge. Now you will die, and return unto the Akashic Records."

"The Akashic Records?" Aru asks.

"A heavenly store-house of knowledge wherein all defining events are duly chronicled."

Suddenly, Aru's body begins to break down bit by bit, rather quickly. Seeing this, Aru becomes even more panicked. "My body, it's…"

Deus continues. "Ponder this as you cease to be. You think yourself to have tracked the keepers of your own volition, but no such choice was ever afforded you."

"What are you saying?" Aru asks.

"You collected information because it was my will that you do so."

"You're wrong. I'm not a puppet I'm my own man!"

"If it's proof you want, I shall explain how your deeds, one and all, were all undertaken at my unspoken behest, my dear Aru. But as I am a benevolent god I shall grant you this chance. If you can make manifest any moment that speaks to your supposed free will, I'll allow your existence to continue."

Aru gets a determined look on his face. "The case of Tenth, the dog trainer. I shadowed him of my own accord, didn't I?"

"I needed confirmation of his actions while he was in hiding, thus you supplied said assurance."

Aru continues, and tries again. "What about my probing into Yuno's background?"

"She is a key player in this game. You really think I would allow such a creature to remain a cipher?"

"I risked my life to save Eighth."

"I wanted Second's murderous ways to be kept in check at that particular moment, and you obliged."

Aru gets an angry and frustrated look on his face.

Back in the regular world, Hinata begins to panic. "Dude it's crunch time. Come on!"

Kosuka is panicked as well. "I know that Hinata, but Aru's handwriting is really friggin small!" Aru's body is now already over half way disassembled.

Back in Deus' chambers, Deus continues again. "One last chance to prove me wrong, lad. What was the strongest emotion that drove you during your time in this world?"

Aru's head begins to disassemble. "My strongest… emotion…" Deus looks down upon him. "It was my…" Aru's eyes get even more determined. "My love for Yuki, it's real, I feel it even now."

Aru disassembles almost completely, and Deus continues talking as Aru's arm, all that's left of him, begins to disassemble. "That love was nothing but an illusion."

Murmur grins. "Game over, Aru."

Deus speaks. "It appears every action you undertook was simply that of a thrall."

Aru's phone appears in his hand as it begins to disassemble, as his voice rings out. "You're wrong." Murmur's eyes widen in fear and disbelief as Aru's body begins to reassemble. "Is this Future Diary I'm holding part of your master plan?!"

Deus looks startled. "A Diary that exists to keep tabs on other Users? But how?!"

"I had Eighth use her Diary to turn mine into a diary subordinate to hers. Perhaps I was your unwitting observer, Deus. But that changes now. I'm neither your eyes, nor a tool of your will. I'm going back to earth to change the future. Because Aru Akise is not a drone. I'm saving Yuki if it's the last thing I do."

Deus laughs. "Those are the words of one who answers to no god. One who has chosen to live. It would appear you have slipped free from your tethers on this day. Get thee hence, Aru Akise. Alter the future, while there is still a future to change.

The scene cuts back to Earth.

And Murmur found Yuki at one of the worst moments she could. Yuki hid them both from the eyes of any watching in this world, and watched the current universes iterations of them all.

Aru looked up to see Yuki walk through the door to see him leaning on a wall in the corner, waiting for him. "Speak of the devil. What's up, Yuki?"

The non-God Yuki looks confused. "Where is everybody? I thought they were here."

Yuno looks irritated. "We need to kill Eighth, where the hell is she?" Aru smiles. "Don't make me ask you again."

Aru grins at them. "I have a bit of private business with Yuki. Not to be rude, but could you make yourself scarce?"

Yuno gets a pissed look on her face, pulls out a knife, runs forward, and stabs Aru in the chest. Aru looks shocked, as he falls to the ground with the knife imbedded in his chest. Yuki yells out, "No! What have you done?! You stabbed him…"

Yuno looks around, noticing the others running upstairs not too far in the distance. "Up there. They're moving Eighth to higher ground. Go get her."

Yuki looks unnerved. "He wanted to talk to me and… now he's dead."

Now you understand why I was asking? Your so-called friends betrayed you, darling." Yuno reaches down to take the knife from Aru's chest.

At this point, the seemingly dead Aru reaches out and grabs Yuno's wrist, and Yuno backs up, wrist still grabbed, in shock. Aru smiles at her as she yanks her arm free, knife in hand. "That's under some debate," Aru says.

"How did you survive her attack?" Yuki asks.

"I wasn't sure I would," Aru says as he easily stands to his feet, the tear in his shirt revealing darker material underneath.

"He's wearing body armor," Yuno says as she takes an offensive stance, a wicked look in her eyes. She fumbles around in her back pocket for a few seconds, and lunges forward. "Armor's not going to shield you from THIS!" and she shoots her arm forward with a taser in hand. Aru brings his hand up and grabs it with a rubber glove. Yuno looks shocked. "A rubber glove… But how could you have known?!" She leaps back, taking the taser with her. What the hell? This fight should be over, according to my Diary she knocks Aru unconscious with that stun-gun, but that's two for two he saw coming, Yuki thinks to himself.

"We're not going to win this one, Yuno," Yuki says to her.

"Sure we are, it's two against one," Yuno says back.

"I knew you'd figure it out. Thanks to Eighth, and the miracle that is modern technology, my cell phone is now the one that watches the Watchmen. I know everything your diaries will say, as well as the changes in the future your actions will cause." He holds up his phone. "My Detective Diary, Mark Two. I'm sorry. But I've been playing the both of you like a fiddle since you arrived."

Yuno looks well and truly afraid for once. "Go Yuki! Eighth is getting away! Don't worry, I'll keep this bastard busy."

Aru smiles as he hears Yuno's words.

"But," Yuki says.

And the scene cuts over to Kosuka and the others.

"Akise totally called it guys," Kosuka says.

"Yuno's been lying to Yuki from the start," Mao says.

"We have to get him out of that psycho's clutches," Hinata says. "Cause that's what friends are for, right?"

Kosuka, Mao, Hinata and Eighth are all climbing the rubble.

The scene cuts to Yuki.

Yuki is running up the road to try and catch up with his group of friends and Eighth. I don't get it, Yuki thinks. Why are they helping her escape? How could Aru sell me out like this? I want to trust them, but… Yuki has a flashback of Hinata saying "You seemed like someone I want to know," and the flashback ends. "Hinata… I'm sorry. But if you're not behind me on this, all bets are off." He keeps running.

"Stop, Yuki!" someone calls, and he looks up to see Hinata standing there above him on the rubble.

"It's you," he says to her. "And Eighth." Hinata moves her hand to block his vision of Eighth.

"This has gotta stop," Hinata says to him. "Killing her isn't the answer if you do this things are only gonna get worse."

"Damn it Hinata get out of the way."

"Listen to me, Yuno's been lying to you, you can't just KILL people and fix it later!" Yuki aims the gun at Hinata. "Even if you become a god! Once folks are dead they can't come back!"

Yuki gets a horrified look on his face.

The scene cuts back to Aru, kneeling on Yuno, with her wrist in his hand. She's got a knife in her hand, and is trying to stab him. "I have a confession to make. I tricked you. You stayed behind under the auspices of keeping me here but really, that's precisely what I wanted." Yuno looks both pissed off and scared. Aru has his other hand on her throat, squeezing it. "You see, I had to get you away from Yuki. As our stalemate unfolds, Hinata is telling Yuki the truth. The scales will fall from his eyes, and your spell on him will be broken."

Yuno twists her wrist so the knife is pointing down, and stabs herself in the side. Aru looks no longer satisfied, but shocked as blood gushes out of her wound. "How was that of benefit to you?" Aru asks her.

"I can't get the jump on you, thanks to that Diary. So I let you defeat me here, just as it predicted you would. What do you do, smarty pants?" Aru, looking shocked, leans up off of her a bit. "You could go traipsing off to Yuki, and leave me here to bleed out. You know you want to. But what's Yuki gonna say if I die here?" Yuno looks absolutely insane now. "Losing his beloved, that's gonna crush him." Aru looks irritated.

The scene cuts back to Yuki and the others.

"You're saying I couldn't bring back the dead?" Yuki begins laughing crazily. "But I'll be a god! What the hell kind of god can't resurrect dead people? Of course I'll bring em back."

Hinata continues. "Maybe you can bring back their bodies. But their souls aren't gonna be inside em. Look, it's the truth, Aru heard it straight from Deus," she says as she climbs down and walks toward him. She stops when he levels the gun at her again.

"Damn it Hinata, that doesn't make sense. You're saying that… I can't resurrect everyone I killed."

"Face the facts, they're gone!"

"But if that's true, mom and dad are...!"

Hinata looks down sadly before looking back at him. "S-sorry. Them too."

Yuki looks mad. "Why are you lying?"

"Some things are too big to take back," Hinata says. "That's the way life has always worked. Don't you get it? Dead is dead."

Yuki begins to cry, and looks down at the paper in his hands. "But I've got… a list." The list falls from his hand in shock. His phone vibrates as it receives a call.

Aru is running away from the building and up the steps towards Yuki. His phone is in his hand, making a noise. "I never thought she'd resort to practically gutting herself… The situation's too volatile, I have to get him out. A busy signal? That doesn't make any sense, who could he possibly be talking to right now?!"

The scene cuts back to Yuno, lying bandaged and bloody on the ground, her phone to her ear.

"But of course…"

And it cuts back to Yuno.

"Pooki, h-help me!" Yuki, on his end of the line, has a horrified look on his face as he hears her scream that. "He's got the knife at me, he's gonna kill me!"

"Yuno, what's going on?!"

"No, Aru, NOOOO!" Aru, hearing this from Yuno as he's still close enough to hear her, begins running up towards where Yuki is at.

"Are you telling me… Aru stabbed her?" he asks himself.

"Don't be fooled by their lies, Yuki! Your Future Diary doesn't record anything about yourself but mine does, remember? Mine watches your back, tells me everything. Please, you have to believe me. They all want you to think I'm the enemy!"

Yuki raises the gun higher, still pointing it at Hinata. "You lied to me. Why would you do that?"

"What?! I didn't!" Hinata says in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, why did the future change, huh? Why did Aru cut up Yuno?!"

"Yuki just listen to me!"

"Don't you say another word!" Yuki says. "Shut up!"

"Hey," Hinata says. "Why the hell would I lie to you, dumbass-?"

Yuki screams in rage and shoots Hinata to stop her from talking.

Everyone else looks back. Mao screams "Hinata, no!"

Aru keeps running, hard and fast toward them up the road. "What have you done, Yuki?"

Yuno starts laughing maniacally, the phone still on call with Yuki, who hears her laughter, and looks put off, and walks past Hinata's body. "It's her fault I shot her, she kept lying about mom and dad. I'm gonna bring em back to life. If we're supposed to be friends, why'd you keep lying to me about it? I'm gonna… bring everybody back.

The scene cuts back to Yuno

"I didn't hit anything major, but I'd still be dead if Aru hadn't patched me up. That tricks only gonna work once. If I'm gonna kill Aru, I need to change up my tactics." She reaches down to her pocket, and feels the two phones there.

The scene cuts back to Yuki and the others

Mao looks at Hinata's dead body, and gets panicked.

"Stand aside, Mao," Yuki says. "Stand aside damnit. Eighth is going to die."

"You know what you are, Yuki, you're a coward. Hinata told you the truth, which is more than Yuno has ever cared to do for you. You knew she was right, you KNEW it. But it wasn't the truth that Mister Future Diary wanted to hear! You helped her patch things up with her father, you don't know what that meant to her!" Yuki starts to shake slightly as Mao talks. "She thought the world of you. And you killed her!" Mao bends down and grabs a large rock, and as she starts to throw it, and Kosuka starts to run towards her, Yuki shoots her. Mao wobbles a bit, and falls off the rubble to the ground below.

Yuki looks up at Kosuka and aims the gun at him next. "I have plenty of bullets left. Don't make me use em Kosuka."

Kosuka gets a pissed off look on his face. He hops down the rubble and walks towards Yuki. "I'm not gonna make you do anything, you piece of crap, that's on you." He walks past Yuki, and Yuki walks forward a bit. "You make me sick." Yuki looks back at him. "You always did. You wanna know why? Cause I'll tell you. You're always crying. Sniveling away, like a weak little bitch." As he says the last word he punches Yuki square in the face, knocking him to the ground. He then grabs Yuki by his shirt with both hands and lifts him into the air. "Oh, look at poor Yuki, what's the matter, you gonna start crying, you little baby?!" His face gets even angrier as he says this. "You don't get to cry, not after what you just did to Hinata and Mao." Yuki does actually cry, tears streaming down his face. "You killed your own friends, and then you tried to-"

A gunshot rings out, and Yuki looks crazily at Kosuka, who he just shot. Kosuka let's go of Yuki, and falls to his knees as blood spreads across his shirt. Yuki looks alarmed at what he just did, and is still crying. "What'd I just say? You don't have any right to… cry you… bastard." Kosuka collapses to the ground.

Yuki turns around and begins to climb up the rubble, towards Eighth, whimpering as he goes. Aru's voice rings out. "Please, Yuki. Don't go yet." Yuki looks back, and sees Aru walking up the road, arriving at the rubble. Aru looks pissed.

"Aru." Yuki says quietly.

"You shot them down, didn't you?" Aru asks accusingly as he starts to climb up to Yuki.

"Yeah, I did. And I'm gonna do the same to you."

"Looking at their corpses, I realize that I underestimated Yuno." He finishes climbing the rubble, and stands a few feet away, and Yuki aims the gun at Aru's chest. "I regret not killing her when I had the chance."

A few feet away, beyond the top of the rubble hill, God-Yuki and Murmur waited, out of sight. "This is it," God-Yuki says quietly to Murmur.

Aru continues, none of them aware of the hidden observers. "Before she filled that trusting head of yours with her vile machinations and lies. If so, our friends would still be alive." Yuki starts whimpering again. "I'm here because I want to protect you. If nothing else, please believe that keeping you safe is my top priority." At this statement, Yuki hesitates, his whimpering stopping. "According to my newly prognosticated Diary, I'll be killing Yuno just a few minutes from now."

"What?" Yuki asks.

"It's for your own good," Aru says as he walks towards Yuki, who walks backwards.

"Stay back. Any closer and I'll shoot."

Aru walks quicker though, grabbing Yuki by the shoulders, the gun digging into his stomach now. He talks over Yuki's last word. "You have to face the facts, Yuki. When the time is right, she's going to murder you." Yuki's eyes go wide. "The dead cannot be renewed. And if you're asking yourself why Yuno would let you assume otherwise," Yuki's arms begin to shake as Aru talks, "it's because she needed you to kill without hesitation and endure to the end game." Unbeknownst to the two of them, Yuno is climbing up the rubble behind Aru. "She means full well to succeed Deus." Yuki closes his eyes, tears flowing once more. He tries to shoot a few times, but here's the click of the firing pin hitting empty chambers in the gun. "It seems you're out of bullets, my friend."

"Get away from him!" Yuno yells from the bottom of the rubble. "He's dangerous, Pooki. He tried to kill me!"

"Yuno," Yuki says.

"You deserve someone who will always tell you the truth," he says as he leans in and kisses Yuki, looking back in his peripheral vision to see Yuno go psycho-mode.

"You kissed me," Yuki says to Aru, backing up a few steps. Aru smiles softly.

"When I get ahold of you… I'm gonna gut you like a fish," Yuno says as she starts to walk towards the two of them, screaming. Aru leaps down closer to her. He bends down and grabs a long steel pipe.

"I should have let you bleed out when I had the chance, Yuno" He says as his phone beeps. "This time around… I mean to end you." He starts walking towards Yuno.

"No don't do this Yuno. Aru's Diary says it's a fight to the death this time, one that he wins. If you challenge him again…"

"I'm gonna send you to hell!" Yuno says, as she slashes at Aru's head, who ducks it easily. She swings back at him, and he steps back, dodging once more. Aru counter-attacks, swinging his pipe through Yuno's phone, which shatters into pieces, right after her phone makes static, signaling a change in the future. Yuki's eyes widen in disbelief. Yuno, not surprised at all grins, and leans in, slicing through the front of Aru's neck. She grins, triumphantly.

Aru stumbles backwards. "You should be… dead right now," he says, as his neck gushes blood, and he sees her holding another phone in her hand, her previous one smashed to bits and laying on the ground. 'She has two?!' Aru thinks to himself as he falls to the ground. 'What's going on? I broke her phone, and she's none the worse for wear.' He tilts his head so he can see the broken phone from the ground. 'A decoy?' He wonders as his blood runs down the rubble. 'No, couldn't have been. The screen flickered as it snapped. I heard it crackle with the sound of the future changing course! Wait… it said A-Amano…? Yuno always calls him Yuki in her entries. That phone was a Future Diary, I'm SURE of it. Though not hers, or she would have twisted into oblivion.' He coughs out blood, trying to keep his throat clear. 'Who the hells' was it?!' He suddenly remembers the skeleton that had been buried with the other two in Yuno's back yard, the one with the skull; still attached. Aru's eyes widen as he realizes something, and Yuno strolls past. 'Yuno…' His vision fades in and out a tad bit as she walks by, glaring at him.

While all this is happening, Deus' chambers and himself are falling apart.

"Yuno, you're bleeding," Yuki says as she reaches him.

"I've got it bandaged up."

"How bad is he?" Yuki asks, as he starts to walk towards Aru.

She grabs his arm, stopping him. "Later, darling, he's not going anywhere." Yuki looks back at her. "Killing Eighth should be next on our to-do list, right?"

Yuki looks doubtful. "I saw Aru… break your cell phone right before you cut his throat."

"Just a decoy, and thankfully he took the bait," she says cheerfully. They walk up to Eighth. "One quick jab to the aorta. Then you can bring back your mom and dad as good as new, Yuki."

'Don't even think about it, either way, Eighth is dead,' Yuki thinks. He remembers everything everyone has said about Yuno lying to him.

"Yu-ki?" Eighth asks, trapped beneath fallen rubble, and Yuki starts crying. "Make this a world where the children can all live in peace. I'll gladly die for that."

Yuno bends down, and stabs Eighth in the heart, killing her.

'There's no turning back. Yuno and I… are all that's left.'

Yuno stands up, looking satisfied.

The scene cuts back to Aru, lying on the ground. He rolls over onto his back. 'There's the real Yuno Gasai. And the girl who took her place. Three bodies in their back yard. Two were the corpses of Yuno's adoptive parents. The last one matched the DNA from the real Yuno's umbilical cord. Ere go the Yuno we've known is the interloper. But… this one had two Future Diaries. So did she steal the real Yuno's phone? No… The real Yuno was never part of Deus' game. Why were there two Diaries. It makes no sense. The third corpse. The real Yuno Gasai. A death match to replace a deity. A pair of Future Diaries… A pair.' Aru's eyes widen as a sudden realization hits him. 'There are two!'

Yuki and Yuno look over as they see Aru stumbling up the rubble, still bleeding from the neck. He's gasping heavily, blood coating most of his shirt. "He's… alive?!"

Aru tries to talk, but can't as he's drowning in his own blood. He winds up coughing instead as he tries. 'Can't talk with a severed wind pipe! But I can tell him!' Aru continues stumbling towards Yuki.

"But I thought," Yuki says, "you killed him."

'I can warn Yuki… in another fashion.' Aru pulls out his cell phone, and starts texting, while unbeknownst to everyone, the God-Yuki and Murmur peek out from behind the rubble. "This is it, Murmur. This moment. I have to time it just right."

Yuno starts to run towards Aru, and Yuki chides her. "Yuno, don't do this he's not a threat anymore!"

Yuno starts to scream as she swings her knife towards Aru's neck. Right as the knife touches Aru's neck, God-Yuki says "Time, stop!" And it does. God-Yuki steps out from behind the rubble and as God-Yuki walks over to where Yuno and Aru are, Murmur follows. "What the hell, Yuki?"

Yuki looks back at her and smiles. "I am the God of Time and Space. I'd be terrible if I couldn't stop time." He pauses, and waves his hand, and an imitation Aru begins to appear, piece by piece, until it was fully constructed. He gave it the ability to move, but not to think or act with free will, and gave it the unspoken command to walk those final few steps to the Yuki-of-the-past, and lift the phone up to show him what'd been typed by the real Aru. Yuki then took the fake Aru, and positioned him exactly like the real Aru, and switched the real Aru and the fake one. Yuki made sure all the scuffs and marks from the real Aru were on the fake, including the blood and the slice in the neck. As Murmur watched him, partly intrigued but mostly worried about the future changing, she spoke up. "So that's your plan? Swap out the real Aru for an animated fake? He has to die, that's the way it is!"

Yuki looked back at her as he healed Aru's wounds. "If you're worried about the future changing, it won't. I promise. No one in this time will know the difference, so nothing can change. It looks exactly like him. Moves exactly like he did, even feels the same. He does the same actions, the same exact way. So this timeline is safe." With that, he picked up the healed Aru, and walked back a few steps. "We already know what happens in this time period. Yuno cuts off Aru's head, the old me panics, me and Yuno have sex, I kill her, this universe slash timeline is saved, and I mope around for a long ass time. So let's go home." And with that he opened up a door back to the present, and walks through, Murmur grumpily following through.

On the other side, in the void, Yuno Gasai, pre-crazy normal-age Yuno Gasai, was waiting for them. Murmur of course tried to fly at her to kill her, but Yuki grabbed her by the hair, none-too-gently pulling her back. This of course shocks Murmur so much that she stops moving. "Oh yeah. Forgot to mention. I created another me to do the same for Yuno. It was tough work according to him, much tougher than rescuing Aru here. I made it so that he returned to my being once his task was either deemed impossible, which was my guess, or once he'd succeeded, and give me all of his experiences. Apparently he had to try and attempt changes in reality in a great many universes before he figured it out. But in the end it was so simple. He wound up deducing that the only way to save her was to create another universe and simply save the Yuno-before-Goddess, letting that universe be destroyed. Funny… I don't think I could have done that, doomed that many people just for her, unstable as she is. I wonder how my clone managed it…" At this, he shrugged his shoulders, put the thought behind him, and woke Aru.

He tried to carry out the last action he was doing, and walked forward to show Yuki his phone, but stopped quickly as he found things had changed. "What the… But how?!"

Yuki grinned, and called to him. "Well, I guess I saved you. Don't worry, as I already assured Murmur, so shall I assure you too. The future didn't change. I replaced you with a fake you, indistinguishable from the real thing."

Aru pondered this quick turnaround of events. It took him a long while before he realized something. "You saved me… because you loved me?"

Yuki smiled. "No. I saved you because I might love you, given the chance. But Yuno is here because I might also love her. The her-before-she-went-crazy. Before she killed anyone. I have strong feelings for the both of you, and I hope you will give me time to sort them out, and to test those feelings. Neither of you will die, as I took the power of Deus from two doomed universes and will transfer them to the two of you. If you want."

Yuno smiled at Yuki, not sure what all of this was about but trusting him completely.

Both Yuno and Aru knew what accepting God-hood from Yuki meant, really. He was offering them a place in his heart, but they had to be nice to each other while they all figured out how this relationship would work.

They both nodded, and Yuki pulled out two glowing red crystals, each an eye from a different Deus, holding all of his power. "Are you two sure about this? It means you go bye-bye."

The Deus's spoke in unison. "You have explained everything very thoroughly to the both of us, Yuki. You even bested us in our own Games for the right to our power. We do not need nor want your pity, or your out, though the fact that you offer one regardless is a true testament to the fact that you, too, are a benevolent God. Use our power as you will, Yukitero Amano."

Yuki nodded, and tossed one to both Aru and Yuno. "Swallow them, and the power is yours."

And they did.

EDIT 2/4/17

Hey guys! I did a few quick spelling and grammatical fixes I noticed needed to be done. Also, I'm working on Chapter 2, so hopefully that will come soon. Thanks for the Reviews! Spread the word about the story, if you can, it'd be a great help!

Ciao.


End file.
